Sieben Monate der Hölle
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Dante hatte eindeutig etwas anderes erwartet, als einen nicht endenden Ansturm von Dämonen, als er sich dazu entschied, tiefer in die Hölle zu gehen. Er wurde müde. Post!DMC2 mit einigen pre!DMC2 Erklärungen über DMC2!Dante. Deutsche Übersetzung zu "Seven Months of Hell".
1. Chapter 1

Dante war es Leid zu kämpfen, etwas, das er _niemals_ für möglich gehalten hätte. Aber hier war er nun, tief in der Hölle– wörtlich– und kämpfen war alles, was er tat- tun konnte. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier war, kämpfend, umherwandernd und noch mehr kämpfend. _Ivory_ war zu diesem Zeitpunkt alles, was er noch hatte. Das Motorrad, mit welchem er hier hin gekommen war, hatte er schon vor langer Zeit zurückgelassen, als er einen schnellen Abgang hatte machen müssen, der ihm nicht die Zeit gewährt hatte, den Motor zu starten. Sein geliebtes Schwert _Rebellion_ , ein Erbstück seines Vaters, war ihm aus der Hand geschlagen worden und es waren einfach zu viele Gegner gewesen, als dass er die Sekunden hätte erübrigen können, um es zurückzurufen. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn von dem Ort fort drängten, an welchem er gegen sie gekämpft hatte, und bemerkte die unbekannte Umgebung erst, als der letzte Dämon gefallen war, und dann war er zu weit weg gewesen, als dass _Rebellion_ noch auf seine Rufe reagiert hätte. Er war es suchen gegangen, gelegentlich mit dem Handgelenk ruckend in der Hoffnung, das altbekannte Geräusch zu hören, das es machte, wenn es durch die Luft zu ihm eilte, aber es hatte nichts gebracht. Zu bald schon hatte ihn die nächste Welle, Armee an Dämonen gefunden und gezwungen, seine Bemühungen aufzugeben. _Ebony_ war während einer großen Explosion verloren gegangen, die ihn unvorbereitet erwischt hatte, sodass er durch die Luft und seine geschätzte Schusswaffe von ihm weg geschleudert worden war. Er konnte nur voller Horror dabei zuschauen, wie sie eine Klippe hinabfiel und damit die Fragmente einer Erinnerung von vor über zwanzig Jahren in seinem Geiste hervorrief.

 _Ivory_ fest in die Hände nehmend tat Dante einen schweren Atemzug. Er war müde, so unglaublich müde. Das war überhaupt nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, als er sich dazu entschied, in die tiefsten Löcher der Hölle vorzudringen. Er hatte gedacht, er hatte schon alles gesehen und nahm sich einen Moment, die überschwängliche Arroganz zu verfluchen, von der er sich einfach nicht lösen konnte. Alles nur, weil er unvorsichtig gewesen war, hochmütig, und seine Familie hatte den Preis zahlen müssen. Er konnte die Szene noch immer vor seinem inneren Auge sehen- Er, Nero, Trish und Lady kämpften. Er verspottete seinen Gegner, sie alle taten es, weil sie über die Jahre zu selbstbewusst geworden waren. In einem Moment der Unachtsakeit war er verletzt worden, was ihn zuerst überrascht, dann jedoch wütend gemacht hatte. Er war getriggered, aber es hatte sich anders angefühlt als sonst. Er hatte seine Bewegungen kaum kontrollieren können, seine dämonischen Instinkte steuerten ihn nun, und das nächste, an was er sich klar erinnern konnte, war, wie er selbst von Hügeln toter Dämonen umgeben war. Von seinen Freunden keine Spur. Horror war in ihm aufgestiegen und drohte, ihn zu überwältigen, aber er hatte ihn beiseite gedrängt und die Rädchen in seinem Kopf stürzten sich bei maximaler Kapazität in die Arbeit. Für Wochen, _Monate_ hatte er versucht, sie zu finden, hatte all Hebel umgelegt und jeden Gefallen, der ihm noch geschuldet wurde, eingefordert, um etwas über ihren Aufenthaltsort herauszufinden. Aber nichts, _gar nichts_.

Und das war der Zeitpunkt, an welchen er vom Clan der _Vie de Marli_ gerufen wurde. Sein erster Instinkt war abzulehnen, er hatte nicht genug Zeit, um sie auf irgendeiner weit entfernten Insel zu verschwenden. Er redete sich weiterhin ein, dass es noch immer eine Chance gab, sie lebend und wohlauf wiederzufinden, und er klammerte sich mit jeder Faser seines Körpers an dieser Hoffnung fest, egal wie sehr ein verhasster Teil seines Kopfes ihn daran erinnerte, dass sie nun schon seit drei Monaten vermisst waren. Dass die Chance, sie lebendig und munter wiederzufinden beinahe auf Null gesunken war, nachdem schon so viel Zeit vergangen war.

Aber dann hatte er den Namen des Dämonen gehört, den dieser verrückte Geschäftsmann rufen wollte- Argosax. Er konnte sich noch an Geschichten über ihn erinnern, wie er in einem der tiefsten Bereiche der Hölle lebte, und Dante traf eine Entscheidung. Wenn er sie nicht in der Menschenwelt finden konnte, dann mussten sie in die Hölle verschleppt worden sein, und er würde sie in seiner Suche nach ihnen auf den Kopf stellen. Er würde so lange weiter suchen, bis er sie entweder gefunden, oder die gefürchtete Bestätigung ihres Ablebens erhalten hatte. Lady machte ihm die größten Sorgen. Sie war der einzige Mensch in ihrer kleinen Gruppe von Freunden mit einem Band, das durch Schlachten und Blutvergießen über Jahre hinweg geschmiedet worden war. Er hatte bereits vor ein paar Jahren festgestellt, dass ihre Bewegungen nicht mehr so scharf und präzise waren wie früher. Das Alter machte sich langsam bei ihr bemerkbar, und diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn härter getroffen, als die riesige Statue des _Erlösers_ es jemals gekonnt hätte. Sie war nun schon 41- oder vielleicht 42, er wusste nicht, wie lange er sich schon in der wirklichen Hölle befand- und er wusste, dass sie sich eher früher als später zur Ruhe setzen musste. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie das niemals tun würde. Es machte ihm Angst.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Weg zum Kampf gegen Arius. Je näher er gekommen war, deto mehr Aufregung verspürte er bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Aufgabe endlich Fortschritte machte. Das redete er sich zumindest ein. Er gab darauf Acht, niemals wieder einen seiner Gegner zu unterschätzen, war genau das doch der Grund, weswegen sein Leben binnen weniger Stunden so auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, der Grund für Dinge, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Aber hier war er nun. Er lehnte sich gegen etwas, das deformiertem Felsen ähnelte und hatte nicht mehr die Energie, tagein, tagaus Dämonen mit nichts weiter als _Ivory_ zu bekämpfen. Er wollte nicht aufgeben, das würde sich gegen seine komplette Natur wenden, aber... _er war so müde_. Er konnte bereits die nächste Dämonenwelle kommen hören und kurz wanderten seine Augen über die zerrissenen Fetzen, die einst sein Mantel gewesenen waren. _Ich muss aussehen, wie ich mich fühle_ , dachte er zu sich selbst, während er _Ivory_ griff und sich aufrichtete. Nein, Aufgeben war keine Option. Er würde hier entweder wieder raus kommen oder bei dem Versuch sterben. Er entfernte sich einen Schritt von der Steinwand und bereitete sich auf den Ansturm vor.

Nur wenige Sekunden später konnte Dante die ersten Dämonen sehen, die sich ihm näherten. Weitere folgten, es wurden mehr und mehr bis er sich in einem Meer von Teufeln wiederfand, das ihn ertränken wollte. Er erhob _Ivory_ , zielte und begann das Massaker. Die ersten Dämonen lösten sich lange, bevor sie ihn erreichten, schon auf, aber es war so, wie immer- für jeden, den er tötete, erschienen zwei neue. Er rollte schnell aus dem Weg als einige Trägheit sich neben ihm in der Luft materialisierten, ihre Sensen den Boden aufspießend, auf welchem er vor einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch gestanden hatte. Sie waren mit ein paar präzisen Schüssen ohne zu zögern erledigt und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf die Armee, die bereit war, ihn anzuspringen. Er spannte seine Kiefermuskeln in einem grimmigen Lächeln an, als Puia begannen, sich auf ihn herab zu stürzen, ihre schiere Masse einen Schatten über ihn und seine Umgebung legend. Seine Faust traf einen von ihnen hart genug, sodass er zurück in seine Brüder geschleudert wurde, während er mit _Ivory_ pausenlos in die Dämonenmasse feuerte. Es war nicht nötig, dass er besonders darauf achtete; da waren genug Feinde um sicher zu gehen, dass jede einzelne Kugel einen Körperteil treffen würde, egal, wo er hin schoss. Er spürte ein Kribbeln im Nacken und konnte gerade so einer riesigen Schere ausweichen, die aus der Wand hinter him trat. Er nutzte den Schwung um die Oberfläche jener ein paar Meter hoch zu rennen, bevor er sich von ihr abstieß und Magazin für Magazin in die Dämonen unter ihm entleerte, bis er letztlich sicher auf dem Kopf des Sin Scissor landete, wodurch es sich auflöste. Er griff nach einem Teil der zerbrochenen Schere, bevor sie verschwinden konnte, blockte einige auf ihn zielende Projektile damit und warf es letztlich mit genug Kraft in die wartende Masse an Teufeln, sodass die ersten paar Getroffenen sauber in der Mitte zerteilt wurden.

Seine Augen suchten rasch die Umgebung nach Wraths ab. Sie waren sowohl gefährlich als auch ungelaublich nützlich in dieser Situation. Die Kampfgeräusche und Dämonen waren zu laut, um irgendwelche bestimmten Laute herausfiltern zu können. Mehr als einmal war er dazu genötigt worden, eine schnelle, schlampige Flucht anzutreten oder einige Treffer wegstecken zu müssen, einfach weil ein Wrath es geschafft hatte, sich ohne bemerkt zu werden an ihn heran zu schleichen, um dann in seinem Rücken zu explodieren. Doch wenn er sie früh genug ausfindig machte, waren sie eine erstaunlich große Hilfe dabei, größere Mengen von Dämonen auf einmal loszuwerden. Da war einer, die bekannte Masse auf seinem Rücken pulsierend, der sich langsam in seine Richtung begab. Dante sprang hoch in die Luft und stieß sich von einem Soul Eater ab, der versucht hatte, sich an ihn heran zu schleichen, wodurch er ihn direkt in eine Sense trat. Er zielte auf den Wrath und schoss ein paar Mal, bis er in die Luft ging und alle Dämonen im Umkreis von drei Metern mit sich nahm. Er sah ein Frost, wie es direkt auf ihn zustürmte, die eisige Klinge auf seine Brust gerichtet, doch bevor es ihn aufspießen konnte, packte Dante es beim Kopf und schleuderte es mit aller Kraft in die Dämonen unter ihm. Er landete wieder auf dem Boden und musste sich sofort ducken, um den Angriffen der Dämonen zu entgehen, während er weiter schoss.

Dante kämpfte für gefühlt Stunden, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war. Vielleicht waren es in wirklich nur Minuten, oder es waren sogar Tage. Es gab keine Möglichkeit für ihn, das mit Gewissheit festzustellen. Endlich wurden die Dämonen weniger. Es sah nicht mehr wie ein endloser Ozean aus, und keine Teufel nahmen mehr die Plätze ihrer gefallenen Brüder ein. Er fühlte ein scharfes Stechen im rechten Arm und sein Griff um _Ivory_ lockerte sich kurzfristig. Ein schneller Blick offenbarte, dass sich der rote Pfeil eines Enigma in sein Fleisch gebohrt hatte, und mit einem Grollen schoss er trotz der Schmerzen weiter. Er riss den Pfeil einfach aus seinem Arm und warf ihn zurück zu der Statue, die ihn getroffen hatte. In grimmiger Befriedigung schaute er dabei zu, wie sie in tausend Teile zerprang und die größeren Brocken den Dämonen, die von ihnen getroffen wurden, das Gleichgewicht raubte. Doch sein Gefühl des Triumphs war nur von kurzer Dauer, da ein Assault von hinten auf ihn zustürmte. Er parierte die Klinge der Echse mit seiner Schusswaffe bevor er es so machtvoll trat, dass ihr Schild zersprang und sie zurückgeworfen wurde. Er war am Keuchen und sein Körper stand kurz davor, einfach aufzugeben, aber er weigerte sich, jetzt das Handtuch zu werden. Nicht, wenn diese Welle beinahe besiegt war und er wieder Zeit haben würde, um sich auszuruhen und zu suchen und zu wandern. Nicht viel Zeit vielleicht, aber genug, um die Kraft zu sammeln, die nötig war, um den nächsten Angriff zu überstehen.

Während er sich darauf konzentrierte, den Assault niederzuschießen, da die dicke Haut _Ivorys_ Kugeln widerstand, bemerkte er nicht den Mephisto, der absolut geräuschlos hinter ihm aus dem Boden auftauchte. Er war zu erschöpft, um zu bemerken, dass es ihn für einen Moment beobachtete, bevor es einen einzelnen klauenähnlichen Finger ausstreckte.

Er zischte vor Schmerz als der verlängerte Fingernagel sich durch seine Schulter bohrte und Dante musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht herumzuwirbeln. Ohne sich umzudrehen zielte er hinter sich und feuerte blind- eine Kugel traf ihr Ziel. Er hörte das bekannte Kreischen, dass der Mephisto tatsächlich verwundet worden war, aber anscheinend waren die Dämonen klüger, als er gedacht hatte- oder er war einfach zu erschöpft, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen- denn sie bemerkten seinen Moment der Schwäche und nutzen jenen sofort aus. Bevor der Speer in seiner Schulter vollständig verschwunden war, explodierte Schmerz in seiner Brust und seinem Bauch. Als er hinunterblickte, sah er eine Vielzahl an roten und blauen Pfeilen aus seinem Torso hervortreten und seine Knie gaben nach. Auch wenn er spürte, wie die Stärke ihn verließ, riss er sie aus seinem Fleisch, einen nach dem anderen, und schleuderte sie zurück auf die angreifende Dämonenhorde. Er war so weit gekommen, hatte es bis jetzt geschafft, zu überleben; Es bestand absolut _keine Chance,_ dass er durch ein paar solch niedrige Dämonen wie diese sterben würde! Er zwang sich dazu, wieder aufzustehen, und ließ seinen inneren Teufel frei, wodurch er die Angreifer durch die Schockwelle zurückwarf. Er hasste es, die Form zu nutzen, die an dieser ganzen Misere Schuld war, auch, wenn er seine Instinkte mittlerweile unter Kontrolle hatte, aber er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er gerade die Wahl hatte.

Er stürmte mitten in die Dämonen, die rot glühenden Schwerter an seinen Unterarmen schnitten durch Fell und Fleisch als wäre es Butter. Schwerter und Pfeile prallten einfach von seiner Haut ab, unfähig, seine Rüstung zu durchdringen, während er seinen Zorn in einem makabren Todestanz inmitten der Dämonen entludt. Diese Form war mächtig, sehr viel mächtiger als die Form seines Vaters, die er vor fünfzehn Jahren auf Mallet Island angenommen hatte, aber sie kostete auch mehr. Sie belastete die menschliche Hälfte seines Körpers stark und viel zu früh spürte er, wie sie wieder nachließ. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm seufzte vor Erleichterung auf, als die Macht sich wieder schlafen legte, aber ein größerer Part bemerkte den außerordentlich schlechten Zeitpunkt, als eine Klinge auf seine Brust zielte und er nicht in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen.

Höllischer Schmerz wallte in seinem Brustkorb auf und für einen kurzen Moment legte sich ein schwarzer Schleier vor seine Sicht. Er schoss blind auf den Dämon, der die Waffe in der Hand hielt, welche ihn nun am Boden festnagelte, doch sein Arm zitterte, sodass die Kugeln ihr Ziel verfehlten. Dante versuchte, durch das Blut, das seine Lungen füllte, zu atmen und die Qualen in seiner Brust zu ignorieren, um weiterzukämpfen, aber die Dämonen kamen immer näher. Noch immer unwillig, aufzugeben, riss er die Klinge aus seiner Brust, auch wenn es ihn mehr Kraft kostete, als es sollte. Er warf sie auf seine Gegner in einer Art, sodass sie von einem Feind zum nächsten sprang und ihm einen kurzen Moment des Luftholens gab. Er kämpfte darum, sich aufzusetzen, hustete Blut und musste kurz die Augen schließen, damit er wieder klar sehen konnte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war er erneut umzingelt. _Ivory_ festkrallend begann er zu schießen. Über sein eigenes schweres Atmen, _Ivorys_ Dauerfeuer und den Schreien und Rufen der sterbenden Teufel hinweg versagte er dabei, das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Motors zu bemerken. Und selbst wenn er es bemerkt hätte, er hätte geglaubt, es wäre Einbildung, eine Halluzination verursacht durch Blutverlust, Erschöpfung und seinem langsamen Abstieg in den Wahnsinn, von dem er sicher war, dass er sich auf ihm befand.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, geschahen viele Dinge so schnell hintereinander, dass sein müder Verstand ihnen nicht folgen konnte. Das Motorengeräusch war lauter geworden, laut genug, dass er sich kurz darüber wunderte, doch bevor er sich einen Reim darauf machen konnte, schrillte das Geräusch quietschender Bremsen durch die Luft und etwas krachte gewaltsam neben ihm auf den Boden. Er spürte die dämonische Energie einer Schockwelle über sich hinwegziehen, ohne, dass sie ihn verletzte, und Dante war verwirrt. Staub nahm ihm die Sicht, also versuchte er stattdessen, herauszuhören, was um ihn herum geschah. Er konnte nichts hören, als das Atmen einer anderen Person, aber das war unmöglich. Dämonen atmeten so nicht, das hörte sich beinahe an, wie ein anderer Mensch-

„Endlich hab' ich dich gefunden, Mann. Ist ja 'ne schöne Bredouille, die du dir hier eingebrockt hast."

Der Staub legte sich endlich wieder um ihn herum und Dante konnte eine bekannte Figur sehen, von der er sich erhofft hatte, sie wiederzutreffen, doch es tief im Innern nicht erwartet hatte. Er sah, wie Nero sich aus der Hocke aufrichtete und vor ihn stellte, _Red Queen_ in der linken Hand und sein rechter, dämonischer Arm leuchtete hell. _Ebony_ und _Blue Rose_ waren an seinem Gürtel befestigt und _Rebellion_ auf seinen Rücken geschnallt.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Nero war hier, er war nicht tot, er war _hier._ Er lebte und es ging ihm gut und er hatte ihm gerade den Arsch gerettet. Er war ihm in die Hölle gefolgt, um ihn da wieder herauszuholen, nachdem Dante ursprünglich dort hingegangen war, um den Jüngeren zu retten. _Er lebte_.

Immense Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und er hatte fast das Bedürfnis, zu weinen. Seine Knie gaben nach, als er zittrig lächelte, doch bevor er zu Boden gehen konnte, eilte Nero herbei, um ihn aufzufangen.

„Komm schon, alter Mann. Du hast keinen Schimmer, wie lange ich nach dir gesucht hab'."

 _Ich auch_ , schoss es Dante durch den Kopf und er musste gegen das Gelächter ankämpfen, dass in seiner noch immer schmerzenden Brust aufstieg. Vornüberkippend nahm er einen schaudernden Atemzug, sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nur dank Nero noch aufrecht stand.

„Man, du siehst aus, als wärst du mehr als einmal von 'nem Zug überfahren worden. Komm' schon, lass' uns von hier verschwinden."

Dante spürte, wie er hochgezogen wurde, doch egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, er konnte einfach nicht mehr die Energie aufbringen, auch nur irgendeinen Teil seines Körpers selbst zu bewegen. Nero legte einen seiner Arme um den eigenen Hals und sein _Devil Bringer_ schlang sich fest um Dantes Hüfte, um ihn langsam zum Motorrad zu führen. Der Kopf des älteren Jägers war voller Nebel und alles, was er wollte, war schlafen. Jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er in guten Händen war, mussten seine Sinne nicht mehr die ganze Zeit auf Hochtouren laufen, und all die Erschöpfung, die sich in den letzten- Wochen? Monaten?- aufgebaut hatte, aber unterdrückt worden war, brach hervor wie eine Welle, krachte in sein Gehirn und brachte es damit fast zum Stillstand. Irgendetwas war da noch, etwas wichtiges, aber alles in seinem Kopf war zu verklärt, als dass er sich erinnern konnte. Was war es nochmal? Er war so froh, dass Nero da war und noch lebte. Wenn Nero noch lebte, vielleicht auch Trish und Lady-

Er sprang auf und seine Augen weiteten sich in etwas, das fast Wahnsinn war. Mit einem plötzlichen Kraftschub packte er Nero fest am Kragen und starrte intensiv in die dunkelblauen Augen des Anderen.

„Was ist mit Trish? Und Lady? Was ist mit euch passiert? Was-"

„Später, Dante, erst müssen wir-"

„Nein! Was ist mit ihnen? Wie geht's Trish?"

„Ihr geht's gut! Sie hält gerade das Tor, durch das ich gekommen bin, in Stasis, damit wir hier wieder-"

„Und Lady? Was ist mit Lady?"

„Sie- lebt."

In jeder anderen Situation wäre Dante Neros kleines Zögern aufgefallen. Derzeit jedoch nicht, und stattdessen drängte er weiter.

„Sie sind beide-?"

Nero hob vorsichtig die Hände und löste den klammernden Griff, den der Andere in seinem Hemd hatte. Fest Dantes Handgelenke greifend, aus Angst, dass der ohne Unterstützung sofort umkippen würde, wiederholte er in einem sanften, hoffentlich versicherndem Tonfall die Worte, die er bereits gesagt hatte.

„Sie leben, Dante. Sie leben. Wir gehen zu ihnen zurück, okay? Wir gehen zurück zum _Devil May Cry_ , wir vier."

Er erwiderte Dantes beinahe wahnsinnigen Blick und fühlte, wie Sorge sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete. Dante hatte sich vier Monate an diesem Ort befunden, und er ahnte, was es jenem angetan hatte. Nach ein paar Sekunden schien Dante ihm endlich zu glauben und er fiel einfach nach vorne, kein Funke Energie mehr in seinem Körper. Nero fing ihn auf und der Kopf des Älteren ruhte auf seiner Schulter, während seine Arme leblos neben seinem Körper baumelten. Mit einem Seufzen zog er seinen Verwandten vorsichtig näher, umschlang dessen Hüfte mit seinen Armen und schloss die Augen.

 _Wie ist er hierzu bloß gekommen?_ , fragte er sich. Er konnte such kaum an das erinnern, was an diesem schicksalhaften Tag geschehen war. Er wusste nur noch, dass er geschockt gewesen war, als Dante plötzlich getriggered hatte und dabei ganz anders als sonst ausgesehen hatte. Und sich auch anders benahm. Er fetzte einfach durch die Dämonen mit den Klingen an seinen Armen, ganz ohne die üblichen Spotteleien und Witze. Nur animalisches Grollen und bestialische Laute waren tief aus seiner Brust gekommen. Trish und Lady waren ebenfalls geschockt gewesen, keiner von ihnen wusste, was das war, aber genau das war ihr Fehler gewesen. Die Dämonen, denen jegliche Art von menschlichen Emotionen und Gewohnheiten, wie vor Überraschung zu erstarren, fehlte, hatten sie in einer Gruppe angegriffen. Er erinnerte sich nur an einen stechenden Schmerz am ganzen Körper, bevor er in Dunkelheit versunken war. Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern konnte, war sein Erwachen an einem merkwürdigen Ort mitten in der Dämonenwelt, angekettet, wie auch Lady und Trish. Die Dämonen waren schlau genug gewesen, ihnen ihre Waffen wegzunehmen, also hatten sie jeglichen Ausbruchsversuch aufschieben müssen, bis sein und Trishs dämonisches Blut ihnen geholfen hatte, sich genug zu erholen, sodass sie sich auf ihre eigene, körperliche Stärke verlassen konnten.

Lady... war eine andere Geschichte. Als ein Mensch hatte die Behandlung der Teufel einen ganz anderen Tribut von ihr gefordert. Aber sie lebte noch. Und sobald er und Trish sich genug ausgeruht hatten, konnten sie ausbrechen, all die Dämonen, die sie gefangen hatten, zu blutigen Häufchen zusammenschlagen und verschwinden. Sie waren nach einee Weile über ihre Waffen gestolpert, was den Job eine ganze Ecke einfacher gemacht hatte. Für eine Weile waren sie ziellos umhergeirrt, nicht wissend, wo sie waren oder wo das nächste Portal sein könnte, bis sie endlich einen Ort gefunden hatten, der Trish bekannt war. Dann war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sie würden zurückkehren können. Abwechselnd suchten sie nach den Dingen, die sie für die Öffnung eines Portals brauchten, sie wollten Lady nicht an einem solchen Ort alleine lassen, in ihrem Zustand. Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, aber letztlich hatten sie fliehen können. Das Tor hatte sie jedoch mitten im nirgendwo ausgespuckt, also hatte es zwei weitere Wochen gedauert, bis sie endlich Zivilisation erreicht hatten. Drei weitere Wochen wurden verschwendet, als Lady in ein Krankenhaus irgendwo in Russland kam, um sich bestmöglich wieder zusammenflicken zu lassen, und zwei weitere mit ihrer Rückreise zum _Devil May Cry._ Sie hatten versucht, Dante anzurufen, aber ohne Erfolg. Während Trish Lady in deren eigene Wohnung zurückbrachte, machte Nero sich auf den Weg zum Laden. Nach einem kurzen Kampf mit der rothaarigen Frau- Lucia?- fand er heraus, dass sie Dante dessen letzten Auftrag gegeben hatte. Er erfuhr von ihr, was geschehen war, und nachdem er lernte, dass sie für fast fünf Monate fortgewesen waren und Dante seit dreien in der Hölle eingesperrt war, spürte Nero eine Art der Furcht in sich aufsteigen, die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte.

Er nannte das _Devil May Cry_ nun schon seit über acht Jahren sein Zuhause. Er konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, dass der Laden ohne Dante überleben könnte. Hölle, er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr ein Leben ohne den älteren Jäger vorstellen. Sie wussten noch immer nicht, wie genau sie verwandt waren und waren sich einig, dass sie es nie herausfinden wollten, aber sie waren trotzdem Familie. Trish und Lady auch. Sobald Lucia ihm also schnell von allem berichtete, was er wissen musste, hatte er den weiblichen Dämon angerufen und ihr erzählt, was geschehen war. Sie hatte nicht einmal gezögert, sich mit ihm zu treffen, sodass er losgehen und ihren Freund zurückholen konnte, und sogar Lady hatte darauf bestanden, mitzukommen, trotz ihrer beider Einwände. Selbst, wenn sie nun eingeschränkt war, sie konnte ihnen immer noch mit ihren Schusswaffen aus der Ferne den Rücken decken, also gingen sie los und öffneten ein Portal in die Hölle. Nero war eingetreten, während Trish es aufrecht, jedoch geschlossen hielt, damit keine Dämonen durchkamen, und sie mit Lady an ihrer Seite auf die zwei wartete.

Für eine Weile war Nero einfach umhergewandert, immer tiefer und tiefer gegangen, bis er einen Ort gefunden hatte, der auf Lucias Beschreibung passte, und von da an hatte er nur noch dem Pfad der Verwüstung folgen müssen, den Dante in seinen Kämpfen hinterlassen hatte. Er war immer unruhiger geworden, je weiter er gekommen war, was sich letztlich in Sorge verwandelt hatte und dann in Furcht, als er das Motorrad und die Waffen des Anderen überall im Reich der Dämonen verteilt wiedergefunden hatte. Entschlossen, sie nicht zurückzulassen, hatte er sie pflichtbewusst aufgesammelt, aber niemals dazu verwendet, die Dämonen zu töten, die gelegentlich während seiner Reise seinen Weg gekreuzt hatten. Und damit war er von Schlachtfeld zu Schlachtfeld gefahren, bis er eine riesige Masse an Dämonen erblickt hatte, die sich an einem Punkt versammelten, und mit einem kurzen Blick auf seinen schwach leuchtenden _Devil Bringer,_ war er sich endlich sicher gewesen, dass er Dante gefunden hatte.

Er öffnete wieder die Augen und die vertraute Last ruhte noch immer in seinen Armen. Sie mussten hier raus, und zwar schnell. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Wellen verging, aber er wollte auf keinen Fall mehr riskieren, als unbedingt nötig war. Den älteren Jäger vorsichtig hochhebend, ging er zu dem Motorrad und setzte ihn darauf ab. Ihn mit einem Arm aufrechthaltend, schnallte er vorsichtig ihrer beider Waffen, abgesehen von _Blue Rose_ , welche er weiter an seinem Gürtel befestigt ließ, an Dantes Rücken. Der rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Er saß einfach da, mit dem Kinn auf der Brust und das unordentliche und schmutzige Haar hing ihm in die geschlossenen Augen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich Nero vor dem anderen Halb-Teufel auf die Maschine und rückte ein wenig umher, sodass er sich nach vorne lehnte und Dantes schweres Gewicht beinahe angenehm gegen seinen Rücken presste. Er schlang die Arme seines Verwandten um seinen eigenen Bauch, sodass jener nicht so leicht herunterfallen konnte. Er startete den Motor und hielt den Anderen mit einer Hand fest, wodurch er das Motorrad nur mit seinem _Devil Bringer_ lenkte. Jetzt musste sie nur noch zurück zum Portal.

Einige Zeit später erwachte Dante langsam aus seinem ohnmächtigen Schlaf. Er fragte sich, wo er war, und sein Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, warum er sich bewegte und warum da ein Körper vor ihm zu sein schien. Er blinzelte sich vorsichtig zurück in die Realität und brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was geschah. Das erste, was er sah, war weißes Haar, seinem eigenen sehr ähnlich, und eine Schulter, die von einem dunkelblauen, fast lilafarbenem Mantel verdeckt wurde. Einige Sekunden später konnte er seinen Körper wieder bewegen, er fühlte sich seltsam erfrischt, bis er realisierte, in welcher Situation er sich befand.

Nero hatte ihn gefunden und scheinbar auf das Motorrad gesetzt, mit dem er ursprünglich in die Hölle gegangen war, um sie darauf wieder herauszuholen. Er spürte, wie sein Oberkörper schwer gegen den Rücken des Jüngeren lehnte, und die Wärme, die durch seine zerschlissene Kleidung sickerte, war überraschend willkommen. Er bewegte sich ein wenig, sodass er bequemer saß, bevor er merkte, dass seine Arme um den Bauch des Jüngeren geschlungen waren, wobei seine Handgelenkte fest von einer anderen Hand festgehalten wurden. Durch seine Bewegungen wurde Nero jedoch darauf aufmerksam, dass er erwacht war. Er warf einen schnellen Blick über seine Schulter und warf Dante ein kurzes Lächeln zu, als seine Augen auf graublaue stießen, die, Gott sein Dank, sehr viel lebendiger waren als zuvor.

„Hey. Schön zu sehen, dass du wieder wach bist, Mann. Du hast mir da ein bisschen Angst gemacht", sagte er über das Geräusch des Motors. Dannte konnte nicht anders als kurz trocken aufzulachen.

„Ich würde mich ja entschuldigen, aber du hast mir wahrscheinlich 'ne Menge mehr Angst eingejagt, als du verschwunden bist."

Nero brummte seine Zustimmung. „Ja, stimmt wohl... Aber es ist wirklich gut, dass du wieder wach bist. Da ist 'ne Horde Dämonen mitten auf dem Weg zu dem Portal, das ich benutzt hab', und ich hab' schon befürchtet, dass ich 'nen Umweg nehmen muss. Ich kann nicht gerade viel machen, mit dir auf dem Rücken und nur einer Hand."

Dante richtete sich auf, sein Gewicht nun selbst tragend, auch wenn seine Arme nie die Hüfte des Anderen verließen. Er blickte sich um, und tatsächlich, einige hundert Meter vor ihnen befand sich ein großes Nest von Dämonen, die auf sie warteten. Sie wurden wahrscheinlich von dem Tor, das Nero erwähnt hatte, angezogen. Er griff nach _Ebony_ und _Ivory_ , und nahm sich einen Moment, um das vertraute Gewicht in seinen Händen zu genießen.

„Du kannst mich loslassen und die Hand da für 'was Nützlicheres verwenden, als mich auf deinem Rücken zu halten, Nero. Ich komm' schon klar. Was sagst du, glaubst du, wir können da einfach durchbrechen?"

Er wurde mit einem vertrauten Grinsen belohnt, dass er schon zu lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und Dante konnte nicht anders, als die Geste zu erwidern. Er spürte eine weitere Welle der Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit? durch sich hindurchfließen, als er seinen jungen Verwandten lebendig und munter vor sich sah.

„Klare Sache. Du wirst den Pfad allerdings ein wenig freiräumen müssen, dann hol' ich alles aus dem Baby 'raus, was ich kriegen kann."

Dante rückte ein wenig auf seinem Sitz umher, sodass er sein Gleichgewicht halten konnte, indem er seine Oberschenkel gegen die Maschine drückte. Er hob die Arme und legte sie auf den Schultern des Anderen ab, während er geradewegs auf die Dämonen zielte, auf die sie gerade zufuhren. Er sah, wie der Andere nun mit beiden Händen den Lenker des Motorrades ergriff und Gas gab.

„Dann mal los!"

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck gewannen sie sehr viel an Geschwindigkeit und Dante musste den Druck seiner Oberschenkel auf die Maschine erhöhen, damit er sein Gleichgewicht hielt. Sie hatten die Aufmerksamkeit der Dämonen erlangt, aber er gab ihnen kaum mehr als eine Sekunde, bis er die Abzüge seiner geliebten Zwillingspistolen wieder und wieder drückte. Die Teufel fielen einer nach dem anderen und öffneten damit eine Schneise genau durch ihre Mitte. Nero lehnte sich in seinen Bemühungen, so viel von seiner dämonischen Energie wie möglich in das Motorrad zu leiten, wie es aushalten könnte, nach vorne, sodass es noch schneller fuhr. Blaue Blitze traten aus seinen Händen und bedeckten erst nur den Lenker, dann jedoch auch den Rest des Motorrads und nur wenige Sekunden später zersprang das Glas des Geschwindigkeitsmessers, als der Zeiger weit über die angegeben Zahlen hinausging.

Sie spürten nicht einmal den Aufprall, als sie den ersten armen Dämon überfuhren, der sich entschieden hatte, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen. Das Heulen des Motors, das Knistern der Blitze und die wiederholten Pistolenschüsse ertränkten alle anderen Geräusche. Sie brauchten weniger als eine Minute, um aus der Dämonenmasse wieder auszubrechen, doch Nero ließ nicht nach und holte weiterhin alles aus dem Motorrad raus. Nachdem er seine Waffen weggesteckt hatte, erneuerte Dante seinen Griff um den Bauch des Anderen und lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorne, damit ihm der Wind nicht mehr so stark in das Gesicht peitschte. Er lehnte seine Wange gegen die Schulter des Anderen und spürte, wie weiße Haarspitzen gegen sein Gesicht strichen. Er war wieder müde, der Adrenalinrausch war wieder abgeklungen und hatte nur erschöpfte Leere hinterlassen. Er starrte ausgelaugt nach vorne, aber er konnte die reine Freude nicht unterdrücken, die durch seine gesamte Gestalt fuhr, als er die ersten Zeichen eines Portals in der Ferne ausmachen konnte. Er schloss die Augen und festigte seinen Griff, und auch wenn Nero den Blick nicht einmal für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde von dem vor ihnen liegenden Weg wandte, zuckte ein kurzes Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf, als er erneut spürte, wie sich das warme, angenehme Gewicht gegen seine Gestalt lehnte. Als er den langsamen, aber starken und schweren Herzschlag durch die Schichten an Kleidung fühlte.

„Yep, wir sind fast zuhause."


	3. Chapter 3

Nero wurde erst langsamer, als sie dem Tor näher kamen und sein Todesgriff um den Lenker des Motorrades wurde stetig lockerer, während die dämonische Energie, die er dadurch geschickt hatte, langsam verflog. Das Portal war noch immer beinahe geschlossen und eingefroren, wodurch es ihm den Durchgang noch nicht erlaubte, was bedeutete, dass Trish ihre Ankunft noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er fragte sich kurz, wie lange er schon hier war. Zeit verging anders im Reich der Dämonen, also hatte er keine Möglichkeit, auch nur eine anährend korrekte Vermutung anzustellen. Langsam hielt er an und stellte einen Fuß auf den Boden, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, das Tor nur wenige Meter entfernt. Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick über die Schulter und beobachtete den entspannten Gesichtsausdruck seines Begleiters und merkte, dass der wieder eingeschlafen war. Erneut nagte die Sorge an ihm. Jetzt gerade wirkte Dante ein bisschen abgedreht... aber Nero war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nur temporär war. Sobald sie wieder in der Menschenwelt sein würden, wieder im _Devil May Cry_ , wieder _zuhause_ , würde Dante sich von der ganzen Geschichte erholen können. Er konnte sich nur vorstellen, wie sehr dieses ganze 'Abenteuer' den Verstand und die Seele des Älteren belastet hatte.

Nero bemerkte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung drehte sich vorsichtig um, um nachzusehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Eine Gruppe Dämonen, vielleicht ein paar Dutzend, waren auf dem Weg zu ihnen. Mit einem Seufzen warf Nero einen kurzen Blick zurück zu dem Portal, dass noch immer nicht danach aussah, als würde es sich in naher Zukunft öffnen. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und dachte nach, bevor er vorsichtig den Griff um seine Hüfte löste und von dem Motorrad kletterte, wobei er sein Möglichstes versuchte, den älteren Jäger nicht zu wecken. Er lehnte ihn leicht seltsam gegen den Lenker, damit er nicht seitlich herunter fiel, bevor er sich _Red Queen_ vom Rücken des Anderen griff und in Richtung der Dämonen ging, die sich langsam, beinahe neugierig, näherten. Er überprüfte schnell den Rest der Umgebung und entdeckte, dass keine anderen Dämonen in der Nähe waren.

Er begann, zu sprinten, entschlossen, die Kämpfe so weit wie möglich von Dante entfernt geschehen zu lassen. Sobald er das Gefühl hatte, dass er weit genug weg war, um _Blue Rose_ zu nutzen, zog er seinen geliebten Revolver aus dem Holster an seiner Hüfte und zielte auf den ersten Dämon. Nero spürte, wie eine Art perversen Vergnügens in ihm aufstieg, als er sah, wie der Dämon zerplatzte und seine grünen, schleimigen Innereien auf seine Brüder regneten. Er erschoss ein paar mehr von ihnen bis sie nah genug dran waren, dass er aufhörte. Der junge Jäger stand für einen Moment still und betrachtete seine Gegner, die ihn ebenfalls beobachteten, bevor er langsam _Red Queen_ von seinem Rücken zog. Er stach die Spitze seines Schwertes in den Grund und feuerte es an, bevor er die Kreaturen vor sich ansprach.

„Also, ihr seid die Ficker, die ihm das angetan haben?"

Seine Stimme war kalt und hart wie Stahl. Seine eisigen Augen betrachteten jeden einzelnen Dämon, der sich ihm entgegenstellte.

„Na, dann lasst mich euch zeigen, was ich davon halte, ihr kleinen Scheißer."

Und damit riss er _Red Queen_ aus dem Boden und stürzte sich auf den ersten Dämonen, ihn mit der flammenden Klinge sauber in zwei Hälften schneidend. Er schlug einen der brennen Teile mit seiner Faust in die anderen Dämonen, sodass manche von ihnen in Flammen aufgingen und sie in Panik auseinanderstoben. Mit jedem Kreischen und Schreien eines sterbenden Teufels fühlte Nero eine perverse, verdrehte Mischung aus Zorn und Befriedigung durch seine Venen pumpen, die ihn anfeuerte und dafür sorgte, dass er schneller, härter, _tödlicher_ zuschlug. Er packte einen Abyss, der gerade Anlauf nehmen wollte, mit der spektralen Version seines dämonischen Arms und knallte ihn gewaltsam auf den Boden, bevor er ihn mit aller Macht in die Dämonenmasse trat, die auf ihn zukamen. Es explodierte in einem Regen aus Blut und färbte die umliegenden Dämonen damit rot. Nero spürte, wie sein Blut heißer und heißer kochte, als er gegen die Bestien kämpfte, und sobald die verbleibende Hälfte ihn eingekesselt hatte, verzogen sich seine Lippen in einer grotesken Version eines raubtierhaften Grinsens. Mit einem Ruf entfesselte er seinen inneren Dämonen, warf die Teufel damit von den Füßen und er blühte bei dem Geräusch von _Yamato_ , wie es gleichermaßen durch Fleisch, Knochen und Rüstung schnitt, beinahe auf. Ein Dämonenjäger zu sein hatte sich noch nie zuvor _so gut_ angefühlt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle Dämonen, abgesehen von einem, vernichtet waren. Er schaute zu dem am Boden hockenden Blade, bevor es die Zähne bleckte und ihn anfauchte, eindeutig eingeschüchtert von dem Blutdurst, den er gezeigt hatte. Es versuchte sogar, davonzukriechen, aber Nero erschuf eines der blauen, spektralen Schwerter direkt über dem Wesen. Es herunterfallen lassend, kreischte das Blade, als sein Torso durchbohrt und es am Boden festgenagelt wurde. Grüngelbes Blut sickerte aus der Wunde, während sich die Echse am Boden wandt. Der Jäger stand direkt vor ihr, hob langsam _Blue Rose_ und zielte mit den zwei Läufen direkt zwischen die Augen des Dämonen. Seine eigenen brannten auf jenen in einem gefährlichen rot nieder, seine verzerrte Stimme hallte und das spektrale Etwas hinter ihm war groß und bedrohlich.

„Das habt ihr davon, wenn ihr euch mit uns anlegt- mit _ihm_."

Und dann drückte er den Abzug.

Sich seltsam zufrieden fühlend, detriggerte Nero und wischte das Blut und die Innereien von seinem Schwert, bevor er es sich wieder auf den Rücken schnallte. Er wollte fast schon fröhlich pfeifen, als er zurück zu Dante ging, der noch immer friedlich schlief, wenn auch in einer etwas seltsamen Position auf dem Motorrad. Die sanften Bewegungen, mit denen er sich wieder vor seinen Freund und Verwandten setzte, standen in starkem Kontrast zu dem Massaker, das er gerade verursacht und definitiv genossen hatte, aber das war ihm egal. Jetzt, wo er Dante gefunden hatte, wollte er alles und jeden für das zahlen lassen, was ihnen angetan worden war. Auch für Trish und Lady. Nach 17 Jahren als Waise und dem Zwang, das kleine Ding, das fast eine Familie hätte sein können, in Fortuna zurückzulassen, hatte er endlich eine neue gefunden. Er würde nicht däumchendrehend daneben sitzen und zuschauen, wenn sie beschädigt wurde.

Nero machte es sich so bequem wie möglich, als er darauf wartete, dass das Portal von der anderen Seite geöffnet wurde. Er machte sich ein wenig Sorgen, Trish hatte gesagt, dass sie wissen würde, wenn er wieder da war, warum also passierte nichts? Es ging ihnen gut, oder? Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde das Portal so geschnlossen wie möglich halten, ohne es tatsächlich zu deaktivieren, sodass keine Dämonen hindurch kommen könnten. Wenn irgendjemand von solchen Sache eine Ahnung hatte, dann war es sie. Richtig?

Die Zeit verging, und nachdem gefühlt Stunden vergangen waren, konnte Nero endlich sehen, wie sich an dem Portal etwas tat. Langsam, ganz langsam, weitete sich der schwach leuchtende Riss und offenbarte einen farbenfrohen Vortex, der graduell immer größer wurde, bis das verzerrte Bild eines Waldes in der Menschenwelt erschien. Er atmete erleichtert auf, bevor er das Motorrad anwarf und sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Das Portal zu betreten fühlte sich an, wie durch einen Wasserfall zu gehen, der gleichzeitig kochend heiß und kalt wie Eis war. Alle möglichen Farben und undeutbaren Formen umgaben ihn in einem schier endlosen Raum und Nero musste ein Schaudern unterdrücken. Er schaute über seine Schulter zu dem älteren Jäger, der... noch immer weit weg war. Wenn sie sich in jeder anderen Situation befunden hätten, hätte er darüber schnauben müssen, dass Dante durch ein Erdbeben hindurch schlafen konnte, wenn er wollte, aber jetzt gerade war es eher besorgniserregend als alles andere. Nur Sekunden später jedoch erreichten sie das Ende des Portal und durchschritten es zurück in die Welt der Menschen.

Das Motorrad brach durch die verzerrte Oberfläche des Risses und schlug auf den Boden. Nero kam langsam zum Stehen und er suchte nach seinen zwei Freundinnen und fand sie mit Augen voll banger Erwartung, die nur kaum davon beruhigt wurde, dass Dante an seinem Rücken ruhte. Er schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln und nickte, und sein Blick verweilte auf Trish, als sie zu ihnen herüber ging, Ladys Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, um jener beim Gehen zu helfen.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert? Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte der blonde Dämon in leisem Tonfall.

Nero nickte. „So in Ordnung, wie er halt sein kann, schätz' ich. Wir konnten nicht viel reden, er ist fast sofort, nachdem ich ihn gefunden hab', zusammengebrochen und war nur ein paar Minuten wach, bevor er eingeschlafen ist. Ich glaub' nicht, dass er davon allzu viel gekriegt hat, während er hier war."

Sie alle drei schauten zu dem rotgekleideteten Jäger, der noch immer im Tiefschlaf war, das Gesicht frei von Emotionen, während seine Brust sich langsam mit jedem tiefen Atemzug hob und senkte. Der junge Mann zögerte, bevor er die zwei Frauen erneut ansprach, und wandte den Blick ab.

„Er schien ein wenig... neben der Spur zu sein, als ich ihn gefunden hab'. So wie ich das sehe, ist er fast abgedreht, als wir verschwunden sind, und dieser Trip zur Hölle war da nicht unbedingt hilfreich. Ich sag's mal so; die ganze Kämpferei, die wir hinter uns haben, sieht zu dem bisschen, was ich von dem Scheiß weiß, durch den er musste, aus wie ein Spaziergang im Park."

Er sah, wie Trish sich auf die Lippe biss, während sie auf den Mann niederschaute, den sie einst hatte töten sollen. Sie sah noch immer aus wie früher. Das lange, blonde Haar war zurückgekämmt und reichte bis zu ihrer Taille. Ein schwarzes Lederkorsett mit einem blitzförmigen Muster auf der Vorderseite, schwarze Hosen. Zwei Dinge gaben ihr einen Vorteil- erstens, sie war ein vollständiger Dämon und hatte daher eine weit höhere Lebenserwartung als ein normaler Mensch, und zweitens, sie wurde mit diesem Aussehen geschaffen. Sie würde es wahrscheinlich für Jahrhunderte behalten, je nachdem, wie viel Mühe Mundus sich bei ihrer Erschaffung gegeben hatte.

Lady zu ihrer rechten war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie hatte ihren zweiundvierzigsten Geburtstag in einem Krankenhaus in Russland verbracht, daher war die Haut in ihrem Gesicht nicht mehr so glatt, wie sie es mal gewesen war. Kleine Fältchen umgaben ihre ungleichen Augen und ihre Mundwinkel. Unzählige Narben bedeckten ihren Körper, und auch, wenn man kein einziges graues Haar an ihr sehen konnte, so wusste Nero doch, dass sie es färbte. Er konnte sich immer noch an den Tag vor zwei Jahren erinnern, als Dante das erste graue Haar an ihrem Kopf entdeckte und sich weniger als eine Sekunde später in den Lauf einer Waffe schauend wiedergefunden hatte. Was dem ganzen jedoch die Krone aufsetzte, waren die zahlreichen Bandagen an ihrem Körper, die die Reste von zerstörten Muskeln und Fleisch bedeckten, den Dämonen sei Dank, die sie gefangen hatten.

Versteht ihn nicht falsch, obwohl sie ein menschlicher Dämonenjäger war, war Lady immer noch eine Bedrohung für so ziemlich jeden ungelückseeligen Dämon, der ihren Weg kreuzte. Das Problem war das _Jagen_.

Obwohl sowohl Nero als auch Trish versucht hatten, sie mit ihren sehr begrenzten Ressourcen so gut es ging zusammenzuflicken, und die Ärzte in dem Krankenhaus wirklich alles gegeben hatten, was sie besaßen, war ihr linkes Knie dennoch unwiderruflich zerstört. Es grenzte schon an ein Wunder, dass sie ihr Bein hatte behalten können, und selbst mit der Aussicht auf physiotherapeutische Übungen,war die Chance, dass sie es jemals wieder mehr als ein paar Zentimeter würde beugen können, verschwindend gering. Bei ihrer linken Hand hatte sie jedoch weniger Glück gehabt. Nero vermied bewusst, auf den bandagierten Stumpf zu schauen, und legte stattdessen seine eigenen Hände zurück auf den Lenker des Motorrades.

„Lass' uns alle einfach zurückgehen, okay?"

Beide Frauen nickten und wichen zurück, womit sie Nero erlaubten, den Motor zu starten und sich auf den Weg zum _Devil May Cry_ zu machen.

Ein wenig mehr als zwei Stunden später hielt Nero vor dem Laden wieder an und das leuchtende Neonschild begrüßte ihn herzlicher als jemals zuvor. Dante war noch immer im Tiefschlaf, und wenn seine langsamen, aber stetigen Atemzüge nicht wären, hätte Nero sich noch mehr gesorgt. So wie er das sah, war das jedoch zu erwarten gewesen. Er fragte sich nur, wann sein Verwandter wieder aufwachen würde. Ihre Waffen wieder an seinem eigenen Körper befestigend, hob er Dante hoch und trug ihn durch die schweren Eichentüren ins Innere des Ladens, die Treppe hoch und in das Schlafzimmer des Älteren. Eine dünne Staubschicht bedeckte jede Oberfläche des Raums, aber sonst sah er genauso aus wie immer, mit den überall verteilten Magazinen und Kleidungsstücken. Nachdem er Dante auf das Bett gelegt hatte, ließ Nero seinen Blick einen Moment auf seinem Freund ruhen.

Jetzt, wo er ihn wirklich _anschauen_ konnte, fiel ihm auf, wie vollständig zerrissen und zerstört seine Kleidung war. Überall waren Löcher und Risse, der allbekannte Mantel kaum mehr als ein zerfetztes Stück Leder. So viel Blut hatte den Stoff getränkt, dass man es trotz der eigentlich roten Farbe gut sehen konnte. Nero war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte, wie viel davon Dantes war. Der schwarze Ledergurt, mit dem normalerweise _Rebellion_ auf dem Rücken befestigt wurde, war auch weg. Er zah ziemlich geprügelt aus, was eine Neuigkeit war. Andererseits, wenn man bedachte, wie viel Zeit der Ältere in der Hölle verbracht hatte, war der Schaden nur gering. Ein Zeugnis für die Macht des Anderen. Mit einem langgezogenen Seufzen entfernte er die Reste von Dantes schwarzen Lederhandschuhen und seine kniehohen Stiefel, welche in überraschend gutem Zustand waren.

Das Geräusch eines sterbenden Motors vor dem Laden riss Nero aus seinen Gedanken. Mit einem letzten, unleserlichen Blick drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür, hielt jedoch inne, um _Rebellion_ von seinem Rücken zu nehmen und es neben sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. _Ebony_ und _Ivory_ auf die Kommode neben ihm legend, verließ der junge Jäger letztlich das Zimmer. Er war schon den halben Weg die Truppen hinunter, als sich die Tür öffnete und Trish Lady in den Raum half. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und ließ sich auf den Stuhl dahinter fallen, während die Frauen sich auf die antike Couch setzten. Für einen Moment blieben sie alle still, bis Trish die Stimme erhob.

„Du warst für zwei Wochen weg, weißt du."

Neros Augen weiteten sich, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, seine Augen unfokussiert und einfach nach vorne ins Nichts starrend.

„'Die Zeit vergeht anders', huh... Ich vermute, das ist auch der Grund, weswegen du so lange gebraucht hast, um das Tor wieder zu öffnen, nachdem wir da waren?"

Er blickte auf und sah, wie Trishs Lippen sich zu einem humorlosen Lächeln verzogen.

„Ich hab's sofort nachdem ihr da ward geöffnet, können nicht mehr als fünf Minuten gewesen sein."

Nero lachte kurz, laut und ohne Witz auf, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sein Blick zu der Blonden flackerte.

„Für dich vielleicht. Mir kam's eher wie ein paar Stunden vor."

Lady hörte ihnen schweigend zu. Es fiel ihr schwer, sich offen Sorgen über jemanden zu machen, selbst wenn sie es in ihrem Inneren tat. Keiner der drei sagte für eine Weile ein Wort, jeder in den eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis Nero einmal den Kopf schüttelte und ein weiteres, tiefes Seufzen ausstieß. Er sah viel älter aus als 26.

„Ich hau' mich hin, ich bin totmüde. Ihr könnt's euch hier einfach bequem machen, ihr wisst, wo das Gästezimmer und der ganze Scheiß ist. Nacht."

Nicht einmal auf eine Antwort wartend, hievte Nero sich aus dem Stuhl und ging zu den Treppen. Er betrat sein Zimmer und nahm _Red Queen_ von seinem Rücken, bevor er sich streckte. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er merkte, dass sich sein ganzer Körper wund anfühlte, aber das interessierte ihn im Moment herzlich wenig. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und stieg aus seinen Stiefeln, bevor er sein Schwert wieder in die Hand nahm und in Dantes Zimmer zurückkehrte. Der rote Halb-Teufel hatte sich nicht einmal gerührt, sein Atem war noch immer gleichmößig und tief und seine Gesichtszüge entspannt. Er setzte sich in einen roten Plüschsessel, der so aussah, als ob er viel besser in das Zimmer eines jungen Mädchens passen würde, als in das eines tödlichen Dämonenjägers, und legte _Blue Rose_ auf die Fensterbank neben ihm. Er lehnte _Red Queen_ gegen die Seite des Sessels und machte es sich so bequem wie möglich, während seine Augen nie die schlafende Gestalt seine Freundes verließen. Er spürte, wie Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit ihn übermannten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis seine Augen zufielen und sein Verstand die beruhigende Dunkelheit willkommen hieß.


End file.
